Engaño
by Jek-red08
Summary: El novio de Buttercup le dejo. Días después le dice la razón ¿Cómo reaccionara ella luego de saber la razón por la que él la abandono?


Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control

En no respondía a su pregunta y eso le comenzaba a molestar

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar

-eso no importa- contesto el chico frente a ella

Ella comenzó a reír; fuerte; reía a carcajadas y eso comenzó a asustar un poco al chico que retrocedió asustado

La chica seguía riendo cada vez más fuerte y apretando fuertemente los puños

Al chico le sorprendió; primero lloraba, luego comenzaba a reír por nada de una forma bastante aterradora

Ella sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido contra su pecho, comenzó a sentir mucho calor y una ira inmensa se apodero de su ser

Él cómo impulso levanto las manos cubriéndose y retrocediendo, cundo ella se acercó peligrosamente y comenzó a golpearlo. El chico solo la tomo de los brazos intentando detenerla pero no funciono ya que ella rasguñaba sus brazos y la deba patadas

-¡DIME QUIEN ES!- grito mientras le seguía golpeando, ella quería una respuesta y si no se lo decía por las buenas ella se lo sacaría a golpes

Había ido hasta la casa de él solo para que le dijera con quien la había engañado

Cuando leyó el mensaje de él explicándole que la había dejado porque había estado con otra y que ahora sería padre, le envió un mensaje para que le dijera con quien la había engañada; no para hacer un escándalo ni nada, solo quería saber

Cuando recibió la respuesta de él diciéndole que eso no importaba tomo las llaves del auto y fue hasta la casa de él

Ahora no quería darle respuesta alguna de con quien la había engañado y eso, eso la enojaba bastante

Tanta era la ira que la consumía en ese momento que tomo lo primero que encontró y comenzó a golpearlo con ello; cuando la escoba con la que lo golpeaba se partió y él quedo tirado en el suelo adolorido tomo un cuchillo

-¿vas a hablar o no?- pregunto

-fue hace cinco meses ¿recuerdas que habíamos peleado? Bueno antes de volver fue que sucedió- hablo asustado

-¿y quién es ella?- volvió a preguntar mientras presionaba el cuchillo y las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus ojos

-una amiga de tu hermana-

-¿fue ella la que te busco?-

-no-

-¿fuiste tú?- pregunto con rabia

-no fuimos ambos-

-¿ella sabía de lo nuestro?- él solo asintió- ¿y aun así se acostó contigo?- el volvió a asentir, ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿que pasara con nosotros?- pregunto él

-¿con nosotros?- pregunto volteando a mirarlo- ¡ME ENGAÑASTE ANGEL!- grito enojada

-no lo hice en ese momento nosotros no estábamos juntos Buttercup- hablo el chico

-pero hasta ahora me dices que anduviste con otra y que para colmo que vas a ser padre- dijo apretando los dientes

-me acabo de enterar-

-¿Cuándo?-

-hace una semana el día que contigo, me lo dijo en la mañana- dijo mirándola- voy a reconocerlo pero no me voy a juntar con ella- dijo serio

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que voy a volver contigo?- pregunto riendo

-Buttercup yo te amo- dijo tratando de tocarla, ella se aparto

-¿ME AMAS? ¡SI ME AMARAS NO TE HUBIERAS ACOSTADO CON ELLA!- grito llena de rabia

* * *

Cerró los ojos, su mente estaba procesando toda la información

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Pero la imagen frente a ella lo decía todo

Angel tirado en el suelo muerto con un gran corte en el pecho y ella con el cuchillo que le había cortado el pecho en la mano y llena de sangre

Era obvio que ella lo había hecho, todo apuntaba a que si era

Cerro los ojos he intento pensar en que aria ahora. Seguramente la encarcelarían

¿Pero si no encontraban el cuerpo?

Así no podrían culparla a ella ¿no?

Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante observando su rostro, sus ojos miraban hacia la nada, su piel estaba manchada de sangre, varios mechones caían sobre su rostro

Recordó que se había lanzado encima de él y clavo el cuchillo en su pecho

Soltó un gran suspiro y se paro

Tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo

Fue hasta la cocina y tomo varios de las bolsas negras para la basura

La idea de cortarlo en pedazos paso por su mente; sería más fácil. Así que se dispuso a cortarlo

2 horas más tarde tenía tres bolsas negras para la basura, donde estaba el cuerpo de su ex novio

Observo sus manos; ensangrentadas al igual que su ropa. Se sentía sucia

Dejo las bolsas en la sala y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha

* * *

Paso la esponja lenta y suavemente; como si no tuviera prisa; como si no tuviera un cuerpo cortado en pedacitos en la sala dentro de bolsas para basura; olvidando que estaba cubierta por la sangre del que había sido su novio y que el agua se estaba encargando de llevarse junto a todas sus preocupaciones

Había olvidado por completo que había cometido un crimen; que era una asesina

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y fue hasta la habitación, abrió un cajón y del cual saco algo de ropa suya; la que se había olvidado de llevarse cuando él la había dejado

Luego volvió a ir a la cocina por otra bolsa donde metió la ropa que estaba llena de sangre

Miro la sangre en el suelo de la sala

Hizo una mueca y fue en busca de algo para limpiarlo

Una hora más tarde estaba en la carretera manejando sin saber a dónde, solo con la idea de deshacerse de lo que podría arruinar su vida

El viento seco una lágrima

Llego a un lago

Ya casi anochecía, bajo del auto y saco una pala, comenzó a cavar muy cerca de la orilla, estuvo más de cinco horas cavando, luego tiro las bolsas dentro del hueco y volvió a tapar, sabía que nadie encontraría el cuerpo y si lo hicieran no podrían culparla a ella

Subió a su auto y condujo de regreso; estaba muy tranquila sabiendo que nadie sospecharía de ella; pero luego recordó algo muy importante

El cuchillo

El arma que ella había usado lo había dejado en a casa de Angel, se había olvidado por completo de eso

Frunció el ceño y se maldijo en no recordar algo tan importante, acelero para llegar más rápido

Llego ya en la noche y entro a la casa busco por todos lados y nada, hasta que debajo de un sofá lo vio, el cuchillo estaba bastante escondido pero un poco de la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana chocando con la hoja del cuchillo

Estiro la mano y lo tomo; nunca en su va hubiese pensado que terminaría haciendo tal cosa; pero había sido un momento de ira y la verdad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho

En ese momento tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir y matar también a la idiota esa; pero se contuvo

Tomo fuertemente el cuchillo y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

Volvió a subir a su auto y manejo hasta su casa

Lo tendría como un recuerdo; un regalo de su querido novio Angel

Ahora si podía estar tranquila y seguir con su vida; sin Angel a su lado; pero él lo había querido así al haberla engañado

* * *

**Karla cumpli la apuesta :) ahora es tu turno**


End file.
